1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to an upright support suitable for use in a gantry.
2. Related Technology
A gantry comprises two upright side frames connected by a horizontal beam supporting a beam trolley that runs along the beam and is fitted with a hoist to lift loads. Gantries are commonly made so that they are mobile to allow them to be located over loads that require lifting. For this purpose, the side frames are each fitted with wheels to contact the ground. An example of such a gantry is shown in FIG. 1.
For a gantry to be portable, it is necessary to disassemble the side frames from the horizontal beam and to transport each component separately. A side frame may be readily moveable on the wheels at its base but will not be stable enough in an upright state to allow it to be moved safely, especially if it is large and heavy.